1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to manicure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved manicure apparatus providing operative association of various components to effect a completed cleaning and finishing of a fingernail in a manicuring procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, cutting of fingernails in a manicure procedure effects a dispersal of the clippings in a random and haphazard manner. The invention helps to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a unitary housing to contain such clippings for ease of disposal.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved manicure apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.